Those Songs in My Head Part Tres
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Songs of cowboys, love and payback. Hawkes is a little out of shape, Mac kicks butt, and in a rarity, Jess gets a three-song shuffle story in which she gets a creeper and Flack gets the bad guy AND the girl...Flangell, SMacked, M&Ms, Adam and Hawkes-Enjoy


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of "CSI:NY"-they belong to Anthony E. Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Haven't given up on 'Without You', I swear, just felt the urge to write some shuffles.**

**SHUFFLE #1**

Flack never considered himself the jealous type.

But when his partner showed up at the Policeman's Ball with the son of some assemblyman…he was resisting the urge to go knock him out. Jess looked great, of course, in a dress he highly suspected that the junior assemblyman probably had bought for her. It looked a little above her pay grade.

When the politician finally left, presumably to go drum up some votes for his daddy dearest, Flack caught Jess's arm on the way to the ladies room. "Hey."

She studied him. "Hey. You know….the sign says 'Ladies Room' for a reason."

"Yeah I know, I just…" He paused. "You look great."

She frowned. "Thanks." She tried to move past him.

"Look…we both hate this party. We both hate dressing up, even though you do it much better than I do, and I think…" Flack panicked. "You wanna get outta here?"

A pause. Then, a million-watt smile. "God I was hoping you'd ask!" she said, grabbing his arm, throwing the junior politician a kiss…and the bird….and then disappearing outside to catch a cab.

Song: "His Kind of Money (My Kind of Love)"-Eric Church

* * *

**SHUFFLE #2**

"Why do they always run?"

"Don't waste your breath, go around back, I'll cut him off up here!" Danny yelled back to Hawkes.

When Hawkes had become a detective, he hadn't been ready for the physical part of it. So he was a little out of breath chasing the little punk mechanic around the back of the shop. "NYPD!" he yelled, and wondered why that never seemed to do any good. He scrambled around a corner, and made a mental note that he was going to _have_ to get into the gym more.

"Freeze!" he tried. _Yeah, that never works either_. The teenager tossed some tires at him, and Hawkes got tangled in them, slamming into the cement, knocking what little wind was left from his lungs. He gasped for air as Danny Messer appeared from an overhead fire escape, landing on the kid's back, and sending him tumbling to the pavement. He threw his cuffs out and shoved the kid against the wall. "Don't move," Danny said, and for once, the kid followed directions. He paraded the kid past Hawkes, stopping just long enough to help his partner up.

"Show off," Hawkes grumbled, and Danny laughed.

Song: "Danger Zone"-Kenny Loggins

* * *

**SHUFFLE #3**

"Danny!" Lindsay yelled, tapping her foot impatiently. "You take longer to get ready than a woman!"

"Come on, Flack, we're gonna be late!" Jess added. "What the hell, it's not like they've got to do their hair or makeup."

"Ew," Lindsay said. "Or they do…and if that's the case we need to get the hell out of here."

"I've never been to a country bar when I wasn't interrogating someone," Jess said. "I won't stick out too much, will I?"

Lindsay shook her head. "Nope. You'll blend in. You look like a good ol' Midwestern girl. Jeans and tanktops are sort of the uniform. And those boots are cute!"

"Thanks," Jess replied. "I'm glad you picked these out, they're really comfortable!"

"I told you, one pair and you're hooked," Lindsay said. "Damn it, Danny, move your ass, we're not gonna get a table if you and Flack don't get the hell out here!" She looked at her watch.

The bedroom door finally opened.

Jess's jaw dropped. _What…the…_

Lindsay's eyes widened and she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you can't be serious…"

Danny looked down at his Wranglers and belt buckle. Flack tightened his bolo tie.

"How do we look? Will we blend in?"

Song: "That's How Country Boys Roll"-Billy Currington

* * *

**SHUFFLE #4**

In a way, they all fit the description. Danny had it, with the accent and the sordid criminal past. Or not so criminal, or however you wanted to look at it. Definitely a rogue, which was probably why a Midwest girl like Lindsay liked him. And Mac, when you got him pissed off, he didn't follow protocol like he preached. A rebel. Flack, with the whole wrong turn after Angell died…that fit the definition of renegade if there ever was one. Going off half-cocked like he had…Hawkes for sure, a rebel. He wasn't afraid to do things a little unorthodox to get what he wanted.

Adam liked to think he was a rogue. Just 'cause it sounded cool.

Song: "Renegades, Rebels and Rogues"-Tracy Lawrence

* * *

**SHUFFLE #5**

The sun beat down on his bare chest as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Lindsay was coming out of the water, wearing a blue string bikini from Victoria's Secret that didn't leave many secrets to the imagination. Her hair was wet and wild, and the few days in the sun on the beach had been good to her-she was already turning a golden color. She moved like Halle Berry in _Die Another Day_, just like a Bond girl, with the attitude and the hotness and the…_damn_.

And then, he got a face full of sand. He spit mud back onto the beach, and rolled over. Lucy clapped her hands and squealed next to her pile of dirt (her 'Castle, Daddy'!" he reminded himself). Her golden hair was lighter from the sun, and her laugh tickled him to his bare toes.

Lindsay came to sit next to him, brushed the sand from his hair. She picked up their baby girl and cuddled her.

Danny grinned. _My very own paradise_. Maybe not the traditional beach scene…but definitely paradise.

Song: "My Private Movie"-Westlife

* * *

**SHUFFLE #6**

There was something about him when he was onstage. The blue jeans and black combat boots. The way he held the bass guitar like it was a part of him. The way he harmonized low on the vocals. The way the black t-shirt melded so nicely to his chest and left his muscles visible when he ran his hands up and down the neck of the guitar.

He looked so _badass_ that it was hard to believe this was the same Mac Taylor who worked with her five days a week. Stella swirled her drink and barely noticed the guy who'd sat next to her…until he started flirting.

Normally, Stella could flash her badge and he'd back the hell off, but she didn't have it on her tonight. There was just no place to hide it with that dress. She debated punching him, but she didn't want Mac's reputation at the bar damaged because of her bad behavior.

Until Mac caught sight of the damsel in distress at the end of the song and set the bass down. He hopped the stage in one simple move. He strode over to the table, and got right in the guy's face. "Hey buddy," he said. "She's with me."

Song: "Cowboy Casanova"-Carrie Underwood

* * *

**SHUFFLE #7**

"Adam!"

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. _Oh God, that's right she hangs out here._ She'd left him, he reminded himself. She sidled up, offered to buy him a drink, and when he refused, proceeded to start in on him-how he never had time for her, how he was lousy in bed-

_Oh_ hell_ no!_ So Adam stood up on the bar, and laid it all out. How she almost lost him his job. How she tried to one up him at work. How he couldn't do anything in bed because she was always asleep by ten. How she cracked bubblegum louder than a goddamn subway train. And how he'd answered her phone one night to another man's voice.

Then he slammed his beer down on the table and left her standing there.

Song: "15 Minutes of Shame"-Kristy Lee Cook

* * *

**SHUFFLE #8**

He'd tried calling her after the Policeman's ball, but Jess Angell had ignored him. When he got pushy, she pushed back, used her badge. Yeah, he was a typical politician-at least like every one she'd ever encountered.

When he broke into her place to beg her to take him back, she only sat on the bed and smirked as he got loud and got threatening. When he pulled the knife, her grin only wavered a little. Because she knew something he didn't.

And when the bathroom door opened and Don Flack stepped out in nothing but a towel and with his gun, she gave him a smirk and enjoyed watching Flack wrestle him to the floor.

Song: "Karma is a Female Dog"-Bomshel

* * *

**SHUFFLE #9**

Aiden Burn. God, as much as he hated to admit it, even to this day, she'd been right. Way, way outta his league. But he had been fine with flirting. The sex toys case had been the best week of work. _Ever_. And she'd wished him luck and said he'd find the right one someday…maybe. Typical Aiden.

Cindy. Yeah, Cindy was all right. Maybe a little clingy. A little loud. Slightly obnoxious. His phone bill had never been more expensive, that was for sure. He'd had to go to another plan for her, just to accommodate her minutes. His bill went down when they'd broken up.

The nasty text messages, though, made him glad he had unlimited text.

He wasn't a player. He didn't know where people got that distinction. He was a flirt, that he would cop to. Ask Maka.

But he wanted what every guy wanted. One girl, to romance for the rest of his life. One girl to turn on that infamous Messer charm, worm his way into her heart, give her Mama's ring, and raise a huge family like a good Italian boy.

He hadn't expected to feel it today. That flutter. "That'd be me, Danny Messer, how you doin'?"

"Lindsay Monroe."

Song: "Haven't Met You Yet"-Michael Buble

* * *

**SHUFFLE #10**

Politicians were like a bad penny. They just kept turning up. Especially when they got bailed out with Daddy's money.

"God Larry give it up already!" Jess Angell barked, keeping a wary eye on the skinny little boy with the very large gun. "We've been through this, you and I-_not happening_."

He tried to convince her. Tried to say how in love he was with her. How he'd do anything for her. How she could have anything she ever wanted.

Flack came through the door, and wasted no time putting a bullet in the bastard's shoulder. Angell enjoyed cuffing him a little more than she should have…and may have been just a tinge too rough. Not that she or Flack would ever tell. And as they hauled him away for what she hoped to _God_ was the last time, she made sure he saw her wrap her arms _and_ legs around Flack as he carried her through the door and up to bed.

Song: "Giddy On Up"-Laura Bell Bundy

* * *

**Author's Note****: Like 'em, love 'em, hate 'em, drop me a review. Also...thinking about reviving Night Shift Mischief...any ideas for CLEAN fun games to make the night go faster? Drop me a review or a PM (or a smoke signal or y'know...whatever.)**


End file.
